Father and Son
by Katie Katherine
Summary: This is just a short story about Merlin and Gaius.


_**Father And Son**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This one is about Gaius and Merlin.**

One night Merlin was in bed sleeping. Then he started having a nightmare. He moaned and groaned. He thrashed about and sweating a lot. Then when the nightmare hit its climax, Merlin shot up and screamed. Gaius was about to go to sleep when he heard Merlin scream. He went into Merlin's room and saw that he was sitting on the bed shaking. Gaius walked over to Merlin and sat down on the bed next to him. Merlin looked at him and even with very little light Gaius could see that Merlin was sick.

"How do you feel?" Gaius asked quietly.

"Cold. Tired. I feel like I'm going to vomit." Merlin answered hoarsely. Gaius checked Merlin over and sighed.

"You won't be going to work tomorrow. You're sick."

"I know I'm sick. I had a nightmare. I think after all I've been through has caused it."

"True. Go to sleep before you pass out."

Merlin laid down on the bed and started shivering. Merlin then felt very nauseous. He moved his head and vomited on the floor. Gaius grabbed a bucket and Merlin sat up. He vomited again and then stopped. He was holding the vomit back. Gaius saw that Merlin was holding back. He put a hand on Merlin's neck and calmed Merlin down.

"Let it out before you choke." Gaius ordered.

"I can't" Merlin answered.

"DO it before I have to make you vomit."

Merlin nodded and vomited. He vomited several times and then started coughing. He laid down and coughed. When he finished, Gaius helped him drink some water.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Gaius whispered.

"Everywhere." Merlin rasped. Gaius checked Merlin's fever and sighed.

"It's too high. You must sleep."

"I can't."

Gaius went to get a bowl of water and a cloth. When he went back in, Merlin was having a seizure. Merlin fell off the bed and hit his head. Gaius went to Merlin's side and helped him. Merlin started gagging. Gaius rolled Merlin onto his side and Merlin vomited. When it was over Merlin went to sleep. A few hours later, Merlin woke up.

"Gaius." Merlin moaned. Gaius came over.

"I'm here Merlin. Let's get you to bed. I want you to sleep in my bed." Gaius whispered calmly. Gaius helped Merlin up and helped Merlin walk to Gaius' bed. Gaius helped Merlin get into bed. Merlin was very weak. He had a very high fever. Merlin would come close to falling asleep but then would be woken by a noise. In the morning, Merlin was almost asleep.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted. Merlin shot up in bed and panicked. Gaius pushed Merlin down again and covered him up. Then Arthur came in. "Merlin, get your lazy backside out of bed." Merlin moaned and shook his head.

"Sire, he's very ill. He needs time and rest." Gaius sternly said. Merlin looked up at Arthur and that's when Arthur saw Merlin. Merlin's face was covered in sweat. Merlin was very pale.

"Give him all the time he needs."

Gaius nodded and Arthur left. Gaius went to get a vial of medicine for Merlin. He went to Merlin and try to give it to Merlin but Merlin couldn't.

"Merlin you need to take it." Gaius ordered.

"It'll just come back up." Merlin replied weakly.

'Just take it. It might help."

Merlin nodded. He took it and then tried to sleep. Several minutes later he vomited. He finally managed to get to sleep. Gaius tended to Merlin's fever and comforted him. For the next day Gaius stayed with Merlin and helped him. Merlin's fever was causing nightmares. When he was awake he would cough and vomit. He wouldn't eat and barely drank. Merlin's nightmares were bad. Merlin would start whimpering and Gaius would calm him down like a father would calm a son down. When Merlin recovered, Gaius was still there for him. That night, Gaius was helping Merlin into bed.

"Gaius, thank you." Merlin thanked.

"Your welcome."

"I know I haven't been helpful but you still care about me."

"Merlin, you've needed these 2 days off to rest. You are like a son to me. A father is always there for his son or should always be there for his son. You are put under a lot of pressure. Now, get some sleep. You need to rest tomorrow. I'll wake you up only when it's time to eat. Ok?"

"Ok."

Merlin rolled onto his side and pulled the blankets up to his neck. He fell asleep quickly. Gaius smiled at Merlin and then went to bed. Merlin was grateful to have someone like Gaius.

THE END


End file.
